


Michael´s Pleasure

by Acardio



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shenzhou-era, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, milippa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/pseuds/Acardio
Summary: Philippa has a hobby: drawing.Her favourite model: Michael, naked.





	1. Chapter 1: Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 are set in an AU in which the Battle of the Binary Stars never happened. Michael and Philippa are in a relationship. Everyone knows. A few admirals objected but Philippa pulled the “war hero” card and eventually they let them be.  
> I am planning to make this a multichapter story. Some will stand alone others are tied together. There´s one theme though: Michael explores different ways of experiencing pleasure with Philippa´s help.

Their last missions brought the crew of the Shenzhou to a bring. The Romulan Empire and the Vulcans were increasingly clashing. Both claimed a planet in a largely unexplored region of the Alpha Quadrant. The Shenzhou was sent to protect the Vulcan settlement and if possible to find a peaceful solution. Months of negotiation attempts and fighting finally led to some sort of an agreement. Not really a non-aggression treaty, but more of all “we keep our distance” thing. It had taken Philippa all of her willpower not to strangle the Romulan and Vulcan ambassadors. These two gave petty behaviour a new meaning and it had driven her nuts. Philippa would swear that it was only Michael´s steady presence and amazing massages that kept her from showing the delegations why Philippa Georgiou was also known as the “Tiger of Malaysia” at home. Not someone to be messed with.  
At last, shore leave was in order. One month of relaxation. Michael and Philippa decided to spend it on Risa. They had booked a Tahitian Lounge on a secluded beach. No Vulcans or Romulans in sight, they could finally catch up on way overdue couple time. 

Philippa had her own method of unwinding. She loved to draw, but not just anything. She loved to draw her lovers, naked. When she first suggested to Michael what she would like to do, Michael was a bit nervous. Nervousness quickly made way for arousal after she realised how much effort and care Philippa too to create the perfect environment for Michael to relax. Having all of Philippa´s attention focused on her was thrilling. 

So there Michael was, kneeling on the bed, posing for Philippa. Her legs were parted, exposing her mound, arms at her side. You could hear the waves in the background. From time to time, Philippa would tell Michael to caress herself.

“Let your right hand roam over your body. Touch your breasts and brush over your nipples.”, Philippa instructed.

Michael was only too eager to follow her command. She got more aroused by the second. She wasn´t, however, allowed to touch herself where she needed it most.  
“Patience is a virtue, Michael”, Philippa had chuckled upon realising how desperate Michael got. She´d tell her to cool off for a few minutes while she sketched out a few details. Then they´d continue and Michael was quickly on the edge again. 

Philippa was fascinated by the sight in front of her. Michael is a vision. Her wild locks wet, her lips glistening and drops of dew falling between her legs, forming a puddle beneath her. She´ll call this painting “Anticipation”. 

“Michael?” , Philippa calls after she finished. The painting is a black and white pencil drawing.  
“Yes”  
“I am finished. You´ve been so patient. Would you like a reward?” Philippa asks. 

Instead of answering, Michael rolls on her back, legs spread invitingly.  
“Well, someone is a little keen.”, Philippa says, laughing while coming to the bed. 

Michael raises an eyebrow and replies “I stood still for the better part of an hour. Not to mention that in between, you told me to tease my breasts, touch myself everywhere but where I need it most.”  
“Fair point, darling. It was worth it though. Now, let me show just how grateful I am”, Philippa replies. She settles between Michael´s leg and dives in.  
The first lick up her slit makes Michael´s hips buck. Finally, relief!

Philippa wastes no time and pushes her tough through Michael´s folds. She´s so wet and open already, it´s an easy task. Philippa makes Michael comes with her mouth three times before turning her attention to Michael´s breasts. Just when Michael thought she´d be too exhausted, too sensitive, Philippa makes come one more time, solely by licking and biting her tits. 

On the verge of sleep, Michael realises Philippa hadn´t climaxed. She wants to rise and return the favour when her lover stops her.  
“Shh, Michael. Let´s sleep”, she says.  
“But you haven´t -“ Michael wants to reply.  
“Oh, Michael. When I draw, it´s only about the person I am drawing. I block out everything and live in the moment. I love seeing you come undone. There´s truly nothing more beautiful in this world. So, you´ll have your chance to touch me but not today. Let´s rest. You´ll need for tomorrow.”, Philippa replies. She pulls Michael close and they fall asleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1.

The next day, Philippa has a new idea for a painting.  
“Making you come is inspiring Michael”, she whispers in her ear. They´ve slept through midday. Just dozing, cuddling. Now Philippa is buzzing with excitement though. She wants to paint Michael on the brink of orgasm. She´d like to tie her up and draw the moment Michael can´t stop herself from coming.  
“What do you think?”, she asks  
“I love the idea. How do you want me?”. Michael is curious. She´s been restrained before, but never for viewing pleasure only. She trusts Philippa completely. Michael has a thing for Philippa being in control. Making Philippa squirm is just as much fun. After particular long missions, though, Michael finds it hard to relax. As it turned out, letting Philippa show her new ways of experiencing pleasure breaks through her inner tension most effectively.

They agree on sunset as the best time for the painting and spend the day taking long walks on the shore.  
As sunset approaches, Philippa leads Michael to the living room. Michael strips naked. Philippa slowly pulls her closer, caresses her face.  
“Remember, my love, nothing is more important than you feel at ease. If at any point you want to stop, what you say?”, she asks.  
“Velvet”, comes Michael´s reply. Their safeword. She snuggles closer to Philippa´s embrace, enjoying the feeling of being held.  
“Exactly. You say that and we will stop. No questions asked”. Michael is always so willing to please. Nevertheless, Philippa wants to make sure that Michael experiences pleasure on her terms and hers only. Philippa lets her hands roam for a bit, enjoying the feeling of Michael pressed against her completely naked.

Philippa asks Michael to kneel on all fours in the middle of the room. She carefully ties her arms and legs. All the while talking about how beautiful Michael is. Philippa rubs some oil on her hands and caresses Michael.  
“I can´t wait to paint you, Michael. Your breasts are so perfect, I want to taste you”, she whispers.  
Michael just moans, tries to spread her legs a little but the ties stop her.  
Philippa murmurs: “The first time I saw, I knew making you come with my hands is the closest thing I´ll ever get to magic.”  
Michael is pretty sure she´d come any second. Her folds already contracting, seeking more. Then a light slap on her inner thighs.  
“Not yet my dear, not yet. Soon”, Philippa promises from behind her.

Philippa starts painting. The sunset in the back, shining a soft light on Michael. She always uses a pencil. Swift, precise strokes. It does not take her long to draw the background. Then it is time for the main part, Michael´s climax.  
Philippa goes over to Michael. She finds that Michael has only gotten wetter. She dips a finger into her pussy and brings it to her mouth to taste her.  
“Mmm, so sweet.” She says.  
Michael is a mess. While Philippa draws her, she could only focus on her arousal. Being restrained, she could not move, only feel her lover´s gaze, her core burning with the need to be filled. It was all-consuming and Michael revelled in it.

Philippa strokes her clit and Michael feels her pleasure increasing even more. The protective hood is pushed back and Philippa bows down to blow air over her hypersensitive clit. Michael cries out desperately. After a while, Philippa stops. Michael wants to protest, but then she feels a vibrator sliding into her. Her favourite. A black, realistic looking cock. Philippa fucks her with it for a bit. Then she pushes it back in and turns on the lowest setting.  
“Philippa, more, please”, Michael whines. She needs it.  
“Just for a bit, Michael”. I want to be prepared for the moment you orgasm like never before," says Philippa.

And so Philippa gets back to her painting. Capturing Michael in detail, she increases the vibrator´s speed. Any second now, she´d portray Michael in the throws of an orgasm.  
Michael moans, her hips trying to move as much as possible. She´s on fire. Her wetness flows down her legs. And then it hits her. Michael sees flashes of white light behind her eyelids. Her body spasms. Her whole body explodes with pleasure and then she feels weightless for a moment.

This what Philippa captures: Michael closing her eyes, screaming out in joy as climax hits. A sight for the gods.  
She´ll add some final touches later, but now she just wants to stroke Michael through the last flows of her orgasm. 

So she goes over to Michael who is still shaking. She unties her and Michael collapses. Philippa leans over her, seeking the vibrator that just brings Michael to another orgasm. She plays a bit with it. Pushing it deeper into her lover.  
“Philippa, please, please”, Michael chokes out.  
“Yes, my dear?”, Philippa says. Enamoured with the sight in front of her.  
“Your mouth, please.”, Michael basically begs.  
Philippa wastes no time and kisses her mound. When she finds her clit, she licks and sucks while pushing the vibrator in one last time. Michael´s hips buck and then she goes still. Philippa pulls out the fake cock, lies down next to Michael and strokes her through the afterglow, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.


End file.
